Milagro navideño
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Por más que dijeran lo contrario, en este preciso momento Todoroki presumiría de haber visto un milagro de la navidad. (Drabble) (TodoDeku)


¡Hola! Esto es parte de un regalos secreto que me tocó hacer para mi grupo. Espero que la persona que le tocó pueda disfrutarlo como yo disfruté de escribirlo 3. Cómo no había especificado que quería, me incliné por lo random y el cliché, una situación navideña de la OTP 3.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos.

 **Advertencias:** Ortografía, mala redacción, fluffy.

* * *

 **El milagro de navidad.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Wow, eso era nuevo y repentino.

Complemente espontáneo, Todoroki lo pensó.

Casi como pedirle un deseo a la estrella blanca del cielo como solía contarle su madre y Midoriya, Todoroki se permitió dar una efímera sonrisa ante el recuerdo cálido. Su amigo pecoso le había dicho con la misma expresión risueña que a veces en la noche buena se presentaban los supuestos milagros de navidad.

Son rápidos, invisibles, pero son bellos.

Como un desliz inesperado, como una pequeña alegría, como una buena intención, efímera y gentil.

Y bueno, ahora se estaba presentaba uno.

Por más que dijeran lo contrario, en este preciso momento Todoroki presumiría de haber visto un milagro de la navidad.

—Oh, un muérdago —menciono tan casual que Midoriya casi se paraliza de la impresión.

Izuku ascendió de forma robótica hasta toparse con el tan aclamado muérdago, tragó saliva sabiéndole a ansiedad junto a mariposas que le picoteaban en la panza.

Ahí estaba su milagro de navidad; brillando con colores verdes y rojos.

Sus dos miraron chocaron de nuevo, y luego ascendieron a verificar que estuviera allí, el muérdago estaba ahí. Volvieron a subirla, y luego a bajarla, repitieron la maniobra por un minuto entero.

Después, se quedaron sin palabras que pudieran decir o alguna que pudiera cruzar por ella.

El momento no era el oportuno para hablar.

Todoroki se caracterizaba por tener una paciencia infinita, y ahora mismo estaba usado todo el grano que pudiera de ella. Esperó paciente, pero ya no quiso esperar más.

Un dolor en el estómago se le atravesó cuándo el pecoso no hizo más que estar mudo, era demasiado amargo ante la infortunada premisa, ¿Midoriya no quería besarlo?

—Si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema —lo alentó cuándo ambos se sumergieron en un putrefacto silencio. Todoroki reconsideró que quizá Midoriya no se sintiera cómodo con la situación, el muérdago fue mirado por sus propios ojos con un poco de enojo.

Después de todo presionar a Midoriya era una de las cosas que menos quería hacer y no podría soportar la idea de obligar a Midoriya por más que quisiera recibir un beso suyo.

Se desilusionó un poco al bajar los hombros, pero lo ocultó tras esa fachada impertérrita. Midoriya todavía estaba con la vista clavada en el inocente muérdago y aquellas mejillas tiernas para él, adquirían tonos rojos que combinaban muy bien.

Un poco más y podría confundirse con el pino de navidad del fondo.

Todoroki inhaló despacio, clavando su mirada en Midoriya, éste lo sintió por lo que aún nervioso le regresó la mirada con sus expresivos y brillosos ojos verdes, Todoroki preparó mentalmente las palabras.

—Midoriya...

—Hagamoslo.

Que perecieron cuándo el pecoso le robó las palabras.

Todoroki quedo abstraído, deteniéndose a fuerzas, pensó las palabras, la procesó lentamente y al final, preguntó con un suave tanteó a lo que había dicho de antaño.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó, porqué no le iba a dar la oportunidad de negarse.

Todoroki se acercó, la figura de Midoriya se hizo más grande a sus ojos, se inclinó hacia él con lentitud hasta dejar que algunos rizos descompuestos le molestaran la frente.

No iba a dejarlo darle la vuelta a lo que había dicho, el pecoso asintió de inmediato con los labios apretados.

—Sí, yo quiero hacerlo —y ahí estaba, esa mirada decidida y determinada que hizo a Todoroki perder por segundos el aliento.

—No te preocupes, yo también me siento así —habló para regresarse a la realidad.

La sangre la bombeaba por todo el cuerpo, sentía que sus dos quirks se entremezclaban en una tormenta pequeña en todo su cuerpo, viajaban rápido, y chocaban en su espalda.

Se sentía extraño con él mismo.

—¿Si? —Midoriya dio una hojeada hacia arriba, el muérdago todavía seguía en silencio arriba de ellos, como insistiéndoles a que se dieran su ya tan tardado beso. —, ¿también sientes nervios?

—Bueno —Todoroki divagó por segundos —no tan así, yo siento un hormigueo en la entrepierna, y de repente me sudan las manos al verte, en realidad, creo que ahorita las tengo sudadas.

—Todoroki-kun...

Todoroki tomó las manos de Midoriya para hacerlo callar y las cubrió con las suyas, sonriendo satisfactoria cuándo la punta de sus dedos comenzaron a vibrar. se puso ansioso, le sorprendía la facilidad con la Midoriya podía colocar hechizos sobra él.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos, la nariz pasaron de estar distanciadas a estar juntas. Los colores de ambos chocaron, se sintieron tan cerca, tan bien, y ambos se acercaron un poco más.

Midoriya suspiró un poco hipnotizado, siendo acechado por la náriz de Todoroki que viajaba por su rostro dejando esa sensación helada en su mejilla, su barbilla y por último cerca de sus labios.

Ese milagro se sentía tan cerca de completarse, Todoroki podía celebrarlo con su propia palma sólo necesitaba conectar sus propios labios con los de él.

—Midoriya —masculló, mezclando los alientos de los dos en una exhalación gustoso.

Sus dedos serpentearon hasta entrelazarse como un candado, Midoriya notó como ambas manos estaban en temperaturas diferentes, confirmandole que Todoroki estaba tan alterado como él.

Entonces, fue que estando tan cerca de él que Todoroki se percató de un aroma peculiar proveniente de él.

No era dulce, ni amargo, sólo era...

—¿No te has bañado desde que saliste a patrullar? Deberías hacerlo es navidad.

 _Fétido._

Y ahí es dónde Todoroki destroza su propio milagro de navidad con su certera lengua afilada.

—Iré a bañarme.

Midoriya bajó el rostro sin poder verle, Todoroki se inclinó como un pajarillo sin entender. Aún faltaba su beso navideño, bueno, su milagro.

—Midoriya mi...

—¡Feliz navidad Deku-kun!

Se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta azotada violentamente y por ella entró la castaña deslizándose con su diadema de astas junto a un con un traje rojo y graves problemas de sobrepeso (o simplemente relleno).

Luego hubo un incómodo momento; Midoriya estaba cubierto con sus propios brazos creando un caparazón de ropa y vergüenza. Todoroki tenía silencio y una mirada pesada y Uraraka comenzó a reír de forma traviesa al percatarse de lo que sucedía.

—¿Quieren su espacio? —preguntó ella, sosteniendo al chico de anteojos y empujándolo hacia atrás.

—Sí...

—¡No, no, claro que no! —declaró de inmediato el pecoso levantándose, tambaleándose un poco depreviso —, iré a bañarme de mientras.

Todoroki se mantenía con el ceño fruncido sin poder admitir que la presencia de Uraraka e Iida habían arruinado su milagro de naivdad.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
